Hanging objects have become a common part of contemporary architecture and design. Many consumers are interested in hanging door panels, windows, curtains, art work, ladders, and the like, within a room. Aligning these hanging structures can be challenging and minor adjustments are often needed. In some arrangements, these hanging structures need to be aligned with respect to the wall or another structure within the room. In other arrangements, one hanging object needs to be aligned with respect to another hanging object (and perhaps the wall or another structure within the room). These hanging structures are often secured to a wall or another structure at or near the ceiling of a room, which leaves little space within which to adjust the hanging structures so they can be aligned. Many of the known hardware is bulky and difficult to adjust within such a small space, and often times even requires the mounting holes in the hanging object to be re-drilled several times until alignment is perfected.